Fairy tail NatsuxLucy Nalu Lemon
by FoxyRamen2020
Summary: Lucy Heartfelia is dating her teammate/best friend Natsu Dragoneel. They love each other but when Natsu starts to get too over protective it pushes Lucy over the edge. Will the dynamic duo stay together or will it have been the last straw. This contains lemons and some yaoi in later chapter. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever lemon but don't stop reading cause I said that. This is an amazing series of love between Lucy and Natsu and other Fairytail story is written entirely in Lucy's point of view so I really hope you like it. If you want one from Natsu's point of view then leave a comment and enjoy! This is rated MA for explicit sexual content and language.

Lucy's POV

 **I woke up to feel a warm bundle of blankets pressed up against my back. When I realized I didn't know what it was my eyes flew open.I looked to see Natsu laying next to me. I tried to think of what happened last night when I remembered that he often sneaks into my room at night. Breathing a sigh if relief I turned over and came face to face with him fast asleep. He was cute when he slept, his face peaceful, but when he woke up it was a whole different story. He was a fiery ball of destruction on steroids. Everywhere he went he left a trail of destruction in his wake, but that is what I loved about him. His rose colored hair gently blowing in the breeze coming from the open window. I suddenly felt my hand reach out and lightly touch his cheek. His eyes opened sleepily and he smiled and mumbled " Good morning Lucy" I jumped when he spoke, while I tried to calm down I asked "Hey, how did you sleep?" He smiled but froze midway and said "I better get out of here." " Awww! Why?" I whined lazily. He turned to me "Why? Do you want me to stay?" he asked in a joking manner, but his eyes said that that was a serious question. " Of course I want you to stay... but just because you keep me warm." I added quickly. " Suuurree!" he said teasingly grabbing my waist. I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips and reluctantly rolled out of bed. "Where do you think you're going" he whispered seductivly. Grabbing my hand he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. " Hey we have to go to the guild today. Happy will spread up a storm of rumors if we don't ." I said raising my eyebrows for emphasis. " That you are probably right about" " That I know I am right about" I stood up and went to grab my clothes to take a bath. He jumped up and grabbed them before I could. "Hey!" I yelled as he ran away. Running into the bathroom he yelled " Come on let's get in together" My face reddened but I followed him anyways. I walked in to find him leaning over the tub completely naked. I stepped behind him and ran my hands over a large scar the ran over the length of his back. He turned his head to look a me and smiled saying " I think you better get undressed it will only be a couple more minutes till the bath is ready."I turned and scowled playfully at him as I grabbed the bottom of my tank top. Yanking it over my head revealing my lacy bra I turned to see Natsu staring at me with a shocked look in his face "What," I asked self consciously " it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." " We'll yes but I'm just surprised because I've always been the one who undresses you" By now I was blushing profusely and barely managed to squeak out "Don't be so shocked I've been undressing myself since I was four." " I know it's just that it is so much more sexier when I do it." He growled playfully hooking the clasp of my bra between his fingers and taking it off in one swift flick of his wrist. I gasped as I felt the cold air of the bathroom hit my sensitive breasts. Natsu grinned from ear to ear as he heard this and warmed his hands then stuck them on my breasts. I smiled then said " Wow how thoughtful, even if it was for your own gain I'm still thankful" "You'd better be" he said while gently squeezing my sensitive nipples. I moaned making Natsu grin like a kid in a candy store. "Well, we'll " he said "we'd better be getting in or you'll catch a cold standing out here naked." I blushed and removed my thin cotton shorts. I jumped in the tub and Natsu climbed in afterwards. I wetted my hair and squeezed out a generous amount of my strawberry scented shampoo into my palm. " Mmmmm" said Natsu " it smells just like you."It's my favorite smell." Natsu smiled and grabbed my hands taking the shampoo from me. He started to rub the sweet smelling liquid into my hair. I loved the feeling of his fingers running through my wet hair, it felt so good it made me shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked gently. " Only a little but I"ll be okay." I replied leisurely. Suddenly he turned to me saying"It's no problem, I can fix that in two seconds flat" I groaned inwardly knowing that every time he warmed me up it made me want to kiss him. " He's so thoughtful" I thought to myself. I felt the water gradually get warmer but I was still cold so I huddled up to Natsu's bare chest. Grabbing his chin I pulled his lips closer to me and kissed him deeply. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting him gain access. Our tongues intertwined and I could feel him smiling triumphantly like he just won a million bucks. "Mmmmm" I groaned as he bit my bottom lip gently. I smiled and pulled away both if us gasping heavily. "Jeez, you get to me every time." he huskily whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and trailing kisses up his chest and leading to his neck. I kissed the patch of skin between his jaw and neck. He growled and I licked the shell of his ear enjoying that I was torturing him with every move. With feathery light touches I rubbed my hands up and down his sides. He kissed my forehead and easily picked me up sitting me back down on his lap. He grabbed a pitcher and filled it with warm water. Slowly pouring it on my head, he washed the shampoo out while kissing my chest every few seconds. I could feel pleasure coursing through every vein in my body. My nerves were in end and I didn't want him to ever stop. I moaned when his lips touched my sensitive nipple. I could hear him chuckle as he ran his fingers through my hair. He was whispering dirty things in my ear when he stood up, quickly I wrapped my legs around his waist. Taking me out with him he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, kissing both my shoulders in the process. He tried to grab a towel for himself but I snatched it away before he could and opened my towel up invitingly. He smiled and pressed his skin up against mine. When he tried to lower his lips on to mine I just laughed and bit his lower lip teasingly. He moaned softly enticing me even more so I kissed all the way down his chest and onto his lower abs. I could feel his sculpted abs below my lips and decided to gently flicked out my tongue making his muscles clench. I smiled and reached lower toward his cock, I had barely touched it before he let out a groan. It was so full of pleasure I shivered just hearing it. I grabbed it in my hand rubbing up and down, and he was letting out moans so full of pleasure, I loved every bit of it. I rubbed my tongue over the tip and hearing that he liked it moved down the shaft. I could hear him moaning "Oh god Luce!" and " Damn when did you get so good at this!" I soon had the entire thing in my mouth moving up and down quickly, I could feel his hips thrusting forward to push it deeper in my mouth. Oh god he was so hot when he was turned on. He yelled " Oh my god Luce I'm cumming!" He thrusted it deep in my mouth and I felt it pouring down my throat. It was so thick and hot, god I wanted more. I pulled it out but he still wasn't done, it squirted out all over my chest and face. I looked up at him to find staring at me with a look of udder adoration plastered on his face. I wiped a spot off my chest and stuck my finger in my mouth. It was slightly salty but tasted just like him, I cleaned myself off then stood up. I sat on his lap and kissed that look from his face. His tongue assaulted my tongue with such desire and ferocity, it made me want to stay like that forever. I stood up to get dressed but he stood up after me and gently laid me back down on the bed. His lips pressed against mine with such passion it killed me. He kissed my chest and started to lick my left nipple, I involuntarily moaned making Natsu smile while he grabbed my other breast with his hand. "Oh my god this feels so good!" I moaned making Natsu chuckle while I lay at his mercy. He slowly kissed my stomach then moved downward toward my pussy. He stuck his tongue inside my wet folds making me moan so loud I'm sure all of Magnolia could hear it. He found my clit and started to play with it with his tongue. I was so sensitive that I couldn't stop moaning and mewling with his every touch. He stuck his finger inside me and moved it very quickly back and forth making a come her motion with his finger as he moved. I could hear him talking between licks "Oh god Lucy, you are so tight." I was so hot and I could see that our bodies both had a slick sheen of sweat covering them. Oh god I could feel every nerve in my body react to the way he touched me, he added another finger and I couldn't help but yell at the immense pleasure that was causing. I was going to cum and really soon. He was just so damn good at this and his scent just made it better. He smelled like cinnamon with just a touch of an earthy undertone it was like heaven. I could feel a warm ball of pleasure in my lower stomach get bigger and bigger until I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm cumming! Oh god it feels so good!" yelling I felt waves of pleasure wash over me, it felt so good my back arched and I couldn't stop from moaning his name. He pulled his finger out and popped it in his mouth, he took it out of his mouth with a loud pop. Looking at me he said " Damn you are so delicious." I couldn't help but smile because he was so adorable. I flipped over on top of him and felt his rock hard erection pressing on my stomach. Damn it was is hot, so I grabbed his cock and teased him by only putting the tip inside me. As soon as he felt that he moaned my name and it was so sexy , " Don't tease me!" He managed to say before it was taken over with my own moan as I stuck the entire thing inside. I jumped up and down moving it inside of me and I could hear him saying "God Lucy your pussy is so tight." He flipped me over and started to pound me harder and faster than ever before. And I could feel myself getting close and Natsu could feel to. He kissed my neck sending waves of pleasure to my stomach and my heartbeat was so erratic I couldn't control it anymore. I yelled his name once more before we both climaxed at the same time. He released it inside me and it felt so amazing I couldn't help but yell out. He laid down on top of me while we both struggled to catch our breath. He was panting so heavily it was making his entire body shake. "Damn, what happened to getting to the guild? Huh Luce?" he asked teasingly. I slid out from underneath him and grabbed my clothes starting to change until I felt Natsu walk up behind me and snake his arms around my waist. He helped me get dressed by kissing me then putting the article of clothing on the area he kissed. Then do it again until I was completely dressed, I did the same to him and we left for the guild together.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this. My internet took a shit, and the guy that we hired had no clue how to fix it. So I had to live without Internet for 2 weeks! I almost died! I had internet sometimes just not at home so I couldn't post whenever I wanted. An upside to this is that I had time to write two chapters while waiting (One of which is a yaoi!). Yay! Please enjoy and leave a comment below.

Lucy's POV

We walked through the streets of Magnolia with Natsu's arm still around my waist. When we reached the guild hall Natsu pushed on the doors and they swung open with ease. We walked in to find it in its normal state of chaos. When Happy spotted us and pointed us out to Mira everything got real quiet real fast. Both me and Natsu sweat dropped as we noticed everyone's gaze was on us. Happy flew into Natsu's arms crying and asking where he'd been and why he left so late last night. Natsu only replied by grasping my waist tighter and blushed darkly.

Gajeel sniffed the air, chuckled, and whispered something in his lover Levy's ear. They both busted up laughing and Happy looked really confused. Both me and Natsu turned crimson and sat down quietly. Grey was at the end of the bar deep in conversation with his girlfriend Juvia when he turned to Natsu. He whispered something and laughed darkly. Knowing that only Natsu could pick it up, due to his enhanced dragon slayer hearing. Natsu jumped up and stormed over grabbing Grey by the collar. "You want to fight Ice Prick!" he yelled. Grey narrowed his eyes and said "What if I do Flamebrain?" it was soon a full out brawl, which was normal except that it only lasted about two seconds.

Erza had walked in hand in hand with her boyfriend Jellal. Both were smiling like they just won the lottery. Grey and Natsu both let go of each other then ran and hid behind their girlfriends. Knowing that if Erza found out they were fighting she would kick both of their butts. "Don't hide behind me you retard!" I whispered to Natsu. Erza didn't even stop to scold them, she just went straight to Gramps and whispered something in his ear. Next thing we knew Gramps was smiling like a maniac too. He clapped Jellal on the shoulder and laughed saying something rather enthusiastically. Then Erza stood up walking towards the bar with Jellal trailing behind her, still smiling like a fool. "Guess what guys!" Erza said excitedly. "I will now be known as Mrs. Erza Fernades."

"Haha! Yes, Natsu you owe me five bucks!" Grey crowed evilly. Jellal snapped out of his daze and looked at them questioningly "You guys were betting on when I would ask her?" Grey grinned at him and replied "Of course we were. You have wanted to ask her for months now, so we decided to make it interesting." Natsu started to fidget anxiously and quickly added "But if you don't want us to you can totally call it off." Jellal looked completely unfazed by the news and said "Nah, your good. Go collect your winnings." I can't really blame him though, it _was_ like the guys to bet on when he would propose.

"So, who's the maid of honor?" Levy squeaked earnestly looking at Erza. She turned to Levy and replied quietly "Lucy, of course." I blushed and struggled to find the words to thank her. " Uhh...Ahh... Erza I don't know what to say! I'm shocked, thank you so much! It's an honor, I'm so happy you chose me." I blushed even darker when Natsu devilishly grinned at me. "Oh quit babbling." She replied smoothly. "It's only because you would look great in the dress I have picked out." Levy turned to Jellal and said "Wait, Jellal when did you ask her?" He looked at her with question filled eyes and said "Last night over dinner. Why?" "Because she already has the dress picked out and you only asked her last night." I looked at Erza pointedly. "Well, I have kind over been expecting this for about a month now." she replied while blushing deeply. Jellal was dumbfounded. "Was I really that predictable?" He asked completely serious. We all laughed and Erza couldn't reply she was so submerged in a fit of giggles.

Amidst the laughter Elfman walked up and draped his arm around my shoulder saying " You should go on a mission with a REAL MAN like me!" Before I could reply Natsu stood up and almost growled "Sorry she can't! She'll be busy with something else at that time!" Before sitting down he glared at him menacingly. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, I just stared open mouthed. Rage bubbled up inside me and I turned to a rather shocked looking Elfman and said "No, don't listen to him I would love to!" Natsu stood up and walked over to me, grabbing me roughly by the arm he said "Umm no you can't. You have plans with me. RIGHT!" he added to prove he was deadly serious. I pried my arm from his grasp and replied loudly "Sorry Natsu! But I guess we'll just have to reschedule because this is more important!" I stormed through the crowd and out to the hallway.

When I stopped I turned around and came face to face with a surprised Natsu. "What do you want!" I practically hissed at him. He just stared at me with raw sadness in his onyx eyes. I had hurt him. "I'm sorry," I said defeatedly. " it's just that you really upset me back there." I knew that he was as sorry as I was without seeing the guilty look on his face. "What was that for anyways?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was angry in the first place. "I don't know." he replied "Something just came over me and I felt like he was going to take you from me. So I kind of flipped out. I felt so possessive, like you were going to leave me." He sighed "I couldn't bear that, if you left me I wouldn't know what to do with my life."

I was speechless. He was so direct and his voice was dripping with raw honesty. It hurt to think that he thought I would leave him so quickly. "I would never leave you, and you should know that." I whispered feebly. Before I knew it Natsu was taking me in his arms and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered into my shoulder. I hadn't realized I was crying until he pointed it out. " I'm sorry for yelling at you." I paused to wipe my eyes. "Please forgive me." I whispered desperately. "Of course I forgive you, but its me you should be mad at. I am the one who caused all of this." He said, sighing heavily like he was expecting to be yelled at again. "Don't worry I could never stay mad at you for long. But please know that I would never leave you, so you don't ever have to worry about me leaving. Okay?"

The only reply I got was the sensation of his lips curving up into a tentative smile against my shoulder. "We'd better get back to the guild or people will wonder where we went." I started to walk away but he grabbed my chin. Kissing me passionately one last time before putting his arm around my waist and walking back through the doors."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Time skip to the end of the day)

Mira pointed out that it was getting dark and that we should close the guild for the night. Everyone else agreed and left, the only people left were me, Natsu, and Elfman. "Listen Elfman, I really can't go on that mission with you right now." he just shrugged and said it was okay then left.

A few minutes after that Natsu walked up behind me and grabbed my waist. Trailing his lips down my neck and onto my collarbone. I sighed in pleasure and Natsu growled making my chest vibrate. I tried to hold it back but when he slid his hand from my waist and to my legs I quietly moaned his name. "Naattssuu!" I said heatedly. He looked at me and I saw lust clouding his eyes as he dove in for another kiss. Our tongues intertwined and he gently picked me up and sat me on the counter. Grabbing my waist he kissed a trail from my lips to my collarbone. I looked at Natsu and knew that we should take this home. I broke our kiss and whispered "We should probably get home." He groaned slightly but agreed. When we left we were both covered in sweat and smelled of lust.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **I really hope you enjoy but just know that this chapter is the yaoi I promised about Laxus and Freid. Enjoy!**

 **Laxus's POV**

 **Wow, Natsu and Lucy looked so in love. I could hear them fighting before I even saw them. Lucy looked at Natsu in complete shock and said something angrily before storming off. Natsu trailed behind her like a lost puppy. The reason they looked in love is that even when they fought they looked at each other with passionate gazes. Lucy did look pissed off but she still had deep affection in her eyes when she glared at Natsu.**

 **Jeez, I wish Fried would look at me like that. He has never shown any appreciation for what I do for him. When I save his butt in battle, or when I care for him when he's sick. He doesn't even say thank you. It hurts to see him like this, he has acted like this ever since Lucy and Natsu became lovers. He always has this dull look in his eyes, just a hollow shell of the Freid I used to know.**

 **I knew he liked Lucy from the moment he laid eyes on her. When she walked through the guilds door for the first time Fried stiffened, it was as if she did something to him. When she was hurt in battle he covered her with his coat. But when he picked her up my heart stopped dead in my chest. My lungs wouldn't work, I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't breath for long enough that black spots covered my vision and I passed out. When I came to Bixlow and Evergreen were standing over me, but Freid was nowhere to be found. When I asked where he was they just told me he had carried Lucy back to the guild and hadn't left her side since. I didn't know why at the time but I started to cry, both my teammates looked at me like I was pitiful and Evergreen asked if my injuries were hurting me. I said yes using the giant gash across my back as an excuse for the unexplainable tears.**

 **When I got better I decided to go see how Freid was doing. I walked into the room to see Lucy sleeping, and Freid was staring at her with a horrified expression in his face. I was going to ask what happened but soon realized what the problem was. Lucy was moaning Natsu's name in her sleep. I kid you not. She full on moaned his name while thrashing silently. I looked up to see a single tear roll down Freid's face. I've never felt so sorry for him.**

 **The next day Fried had that dead look in his eyes for the first time. From then on he only watched Lucy from a distance. Silently crying when she would pull Natsu in for a passionate kiss. I died inside every time he cried over her. "How could she be so blind." I said to myself bitterly as I watched him cry over her for the fifth time that day. Then it hit me. Why I had cried that day when Freid hugged her, I was in love with Freid. I could never tell him though, I was supposed to be the strong silent type.**

 **(Later that night)**

 **Earlier that day I had signed up the thunder legion for a job without asking the team first. When I did ask, Evergreen and Bixlow both said they had plans and couldn't come. Freid said he would come so I wouldn't have to be alone. I was so nervous at the prospect of spending time alone with him I could hardly contain myself from pacing round the room.**

 **When we couldn't find the place where we were supposed to meet the client Fried suggested that we set up camp. I agreed and he quickly cooked some dinner for us. We had grilled fish from a lake nearby, and I praised him on a well cooked meal. He blushed crimson saying "It's really no big deal." I chuckled and thought to myself how cute Freid looked when he blushed.**

 **When night fell I set up my tent and turned to see Freid laying a sleeping bag out on the ground. "Ummm Freid, " I asked completely dumbfounded. "didn't you bring a tent?" He sighed and shook his head saying "Nope forgot mine back at the guild hall." "Well you don't have to sleep on the cold ground. You can share my tent with me." I replied quickly "Won't that be a little uncomfortable?" He asked with pure question in his wide eyes. " No! I brought my five person tent so you can have all the room you want." I replied smoothly, even though my heartbeat was going nuts. He smiled "Okay I guess I better move my bedding in there." I scrambled out of his way as he snatched up his sleeping bag and sauntered over to the tent.**

 **He climbed inside and laid his bedding on the floor, spreading it out so it covered half the floor. I blushed knowing that I forgot pajamas. While Fried changed into a pair of pajamas I stripped down to my boxers, hoping to get his interesest. He looked surprised to see me standing there only in a pair of forest green boxers. He blushed and sputtered "Where are your pajamas!" I was so glad that it was dark in the tent so he couldn't see the red rising in my cheeks. "I always sleep in this." I answered casually, even though I was on the verge of hyperventilating. He just replied with a grunt. He laid down and curled up in his blankets whispering a goodnight. I laid back with my hands underneath my neck, going over the events of tonight again and again in my head.**

 **I guess I nodded off sometime but woke in the middle of the night to hear quiet sniffling from the other side of the tent. I knew that he was crying over Lucy again and I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it I was across the tent and taking Freid in my arms. His eyes flew open and he looked me straight in the face and said "Oh my Mavis! I didn't know you were awake." I looked at him and said "You don't need to cry anymore. Lucy might not be with you but you will always have me!" I blushed realizing that I was just throwing that at him out of nowhere. He blushed and quietly thanked me while tears flowed freely down his cheeks. I realized I was still holding him and quickly let go suddenly. Causing Freid to fall, and in my attempt to catch him me falling on top of him. He looked up at me and blushed a dark crimson. It was the cutest thing I had seen in my entire life. Quickly I decided to do something crazy, I grasped his face in my hands an kissed him tenderly. He kissed me back and I could feel the wetness in his checks starting to dry. Realizing we were both panting I let go and scooted away. He looked at me and said between pants "I've been surprised before, but never like this." I blushed and began to apologize quickly saying " I'm so sor..." But was cut off when Fried grabbed my chin and kissed me again. I was the one who was wasn't ready this time. I was surprised to smell lust in the air but even more surprised to find it wasn't mine. When we broke apart Freid hugged me and whispered the sexiest thing I could have imagined in my ear. " Please don't hold back any longer." Freid wanted me to. Thats all needed to hear to make my dragon instincts go into overdrive.**

 **I pushed him down in the ground and nuzzled his neck causing him to make the loveliest noise I have ever hear. He moaned, and it wasn't just a small one either it was loud, and so damn sexy. I had to hear more. I began to kiss his chest moving downwards toward his soft abs. He let out a chorus of moans and grunts that were so hot it made me turned on just from hearing them. He grabbed my back and suddenly flipped our roles so he was in control. Grabbing my hair he pulled my head to the side and nipped my collarbone, causing me to make a noise I've never heard come out of myself. I loved the sensation of his lips pressed to my chest and neck. He growled playfully and pulled at the waistband of my boxers making me gasp the sudden movement against my already erect member. He leaned down and whispered "What was that I saw down there Mr. Laxus." I blushed making him chuckle. "Hmmm maybe I should free that animal from its cage." He whispered huskily in my ear.**

 **He grabbed the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down quickly. My member slapped against my stomach causing me to gasp at the feeling of pleasure it caused. Freid smirked and grabbed ahold of it with his right hand using his left hand to grab my hair as he kissed my neck slowly, gently kissing his way up to my ear. When he reached it he licked the shell of my ear causing my member to throb. Slowly he kissed and invisible trail down my jaw and to my lips licking hem lightly for permission to enter. I quickly opened my mouth and while our tongues were in a battle for dominance my hands traveled over Fried's body. I grabbed ahold of the waistband of the pajamas he was wearing and pulled them down, revealing his boxers with a growing bulge in them. When I touched his member through the silky fabric he moaned softly into the kiss. I bit his bottom lip gently and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them off and throwing them to the side. I grabbed his growing member in my hand, and began sliding my body downward. I reached my destination, and quickly flicked my tongue out and swirled it on the tip. He moaned at the feeling of my tongue on his most sensitive part. I grabbed the shaft in my hand and rubbed it up very slowly at first. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward to me my hand. I started to move faster making him moan louder than ever before.**

 **He moaned and moaned and I knew he was going to cum soon. So I slowed down then stopped, he looked at me with pure desperation in his eyes and said "Please don't stop!" I looked up at him and saw his scarlet blushed cheeks begin to go even darker. "Tsk tsk Mr. Freid. Getting frisky are we." I said teasingly. I grabbed a handful of his emerald green hair and began running my fingers through it. Kissing and biting his neck in the process. I knew my dragon instincts were in the verge of taking over, and I didn't want to hurt Freid so I stopped. I laid down next to him and he sat on top of me, grabbing my member in his velvety soft grasp. I grunted trying to control myself but he looked at me and said "Please don't hold your voice back." I groaned and grabbed his hand. "Please stop Freid." He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face and I knew that he thought it was because of him. "It's not because of you." I whispered while trying tot keep my voice under control "My dragon instincts are threatening to take over. And I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." He looked at me with a lustful expression on his face and asked "What do they make you want to do to me?" I smiled and nibbled his ear gently "They make me want to lay you down and make you my own, here and now." He blushed at my statement and said "What would be so wrong with that?"**

 **I stared at him with the most startled expression I could muster. I laughed and couldn't stop myself from kissing him again. Trying to change the subject I said "Wait, I just remembered something. You haven't been satisfied yet, have you?" Freid blushed and just looked so damn adorable that I couldn't stop myself from grabbing him in my arms and kissing the top of his head gently. I grabbed his member and began to brush my fingers lightly along the shaft. The moans that came out of him were the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. When I rubbed him faster I could feel him starting to throb and I kept going. I stopped rubbing and stuck the entire thing in my mouth. On his face was a look of pure bliss as I felt his cum splatter all over inside my mouth. I drank it all happily loving the taste of Freid. He lay there panting as I gently sat beside him. I grabbed him in my arms and stroked his beautiful green hair until he fell asleep.**

 **When I woke the next morning Freid was outside making breakfast. I silently walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist beginning to nibble his neck lightly. He gasped and turned around quickly planting a passionate kiss on my lips. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked still planting kisses along his jawline. " Oh god his skin tastes like honey!" I mentally screamed at myself. He smiling and started running his fingers through my hair saying "I slept great thanks to the naughty dragon slayer who kept me up very late last night." I growled possessively and wrapped my arms around him tighter. When I woke up earlier I was afraid that Freid thought he had made a mistake and run off, but he was still here. I was so glad that he hadn't left me, I would have felt horrible about myself.**

 **He turned around and began flipping the bacon strips again when I let go of his waist and sat down in a lawn chair. Freid brought the pan over and pushed a huge pile of bacon onto my plate. The smell was so mouthwatering I couldn't help but grab a piece and shove it into my mouth. It was still hot but it didn't hurt me at all, I just chewed quickly and swallowed it gratefully. Our session last night had left me exhausted and starving.**

 **We were eating when I caught a whiff of Grey on the wind. I stood up as I saw him lope out of the trees across the clearing. I walked up to him with a puzzled look on my face and asked why he was here. He smiled grimly and scratched the back of his head saying that around twelve last night the person who had posted the request had called and cancelled the job. I just smiled and said okay. "Even if we didn't get to do a job I still got Freid to myself" I thought excitedly. He left quickly saying that Juvia was waiting back at the guild and that he could leave her alone for long. I walked back to Freid and explained the situation to him. He answered with a sly smile and a quick peck on the lips. Later we packed up camp and headed back to the guild together.**

 **When we got there Freid grabbed my hand in his and walked through the doors. I was completely shocked because I thought he would want to keep us a secret out of embarrassment. "At least he wasn't trying to hide our relationship from everybody" I thought to myself happily. When Mira saw us she got this sly smile on her face and quickly whispered something in Cana's ear, she turned to look at us and began smiling also. When I caught her eye she winked and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed and just averted my eyes but I just ended up staring at Freid anyways. The rest of the day turned out pretty well. The thunder legion was a little awkward for the next couple days, considering that Freid would turn and kiss me at the most random times. I would just blush and kiss him back wondering why he chose such a messed up person like me.**


End file.
